L&M Sugar Sisters
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: Maya and Liv start a musical duet


The L&M Sugar Sisters

One summer Maya had contacted Liv to ask her if she would like to form a duet and go on a concert tour, they had been talking about doing the over the winter and through the spring they finally came to a decision and they met at they met at the subway station in New York Liv had just got off the train and went to Maya's house. Shawn and her mom were away for a while so they had plenty f time to plan and write their songs.

They were trying to come u with their name for their duet they came up with things like the2 sisters, the love bugs and pedal power but none of those worked then Maya had the perfect name "What about L&M Sugar Sisters?!" said Maya in excitement "Yeah,we'll be known as the L&M Sugar Sisters" said Liv excited and smiling. So since they had their name they now had to work on their songs…they had worked all day and all night and both passed out on the bed. When Maya had woken she found Liv awake and cooking breakfast" Morning sunshine I made breakfast." Said Liv handing her a plate of sausage and eggs and a side of pancakes.

After they had breakfast they started working and practicing their songs. They had worked for a while now writing and practicing, then they were ready to put their work into action. They had gotten their gear they bought during the time of practice and writing and played some of their songs.

Liv and Maya strapped on their guitar sand began tossing the first song they wrote called "In My Life" and it went like this " I walk a road where I'm alone nobody beside me to teach me that there may be something out there to believe in then you found me and my day was brightened

Because you're in my life you brighten it every day you are the light in my life you guide me through the rain of darkness which I used to be in now I am with you.

As I walk this road with you I call you friend…you are my friend until the end… because you're my life you brighten it every day you are the light in my life and when I see you you are called friend."

In every concert this was always the song that they'd sing first The song they sang second was called "The Love I share with You" and it went a little like this "You and I love called friendship it's a that can never break we brighten each other's lives and when we walk down the street with our smiles we seem to brighten other people's day and the sun comes out behind the clouds and we all love is thing we share called friendship"

They sang over fifteen songs and the last song that they always ended with was a romantic song called "Tied to You" and it went like this "We were seventeen when we first met, started as friends and found out we had similar interest, we'd go to the lake and hang out until sunset then we went our ways and went back home but one day I found out that you had moved away, I was sad and in my shadow alone until one day I looked u and it was you we were now twenty-seven and we had hung out at a coffee shop and told our stories, we fell deeply in love and I proposed at the lake where we sat and had our wedding there as well for that spot was our special spot."

Now they had everything set décor, songs, tour dates, tour places and their own customized logo. Before traveling to concerts especially between locations they'd practice their song and exercise their vocals. They traveled all over the U.S. and later went to other countries, they were big hits everywhere in the world they were in every magazines and had many interviews. Their first album called the L&M Sugar Sisters Friends & Love came out in February of twenty-seventy.

They were so famous everyone from every ages and gender bought their products from CD's to T-shirts to toys. They were such a big success they had now started calling them the queens of pop. Maya and Liv were so stressed that they were still trying to come with new songs for their new album called energized Ever getting extremely popular they had moved out of Maya's house and moved into a one-million-dollar condo, where they had a music room, a giant pool on the balcony, a theater room so they could watch TV and movies on the huge screen and a pre-stocked food supply.

With their newfound fame came pain and conflictions, over the past few weeks' things became complicated and difficult. The two had started arguing and distancing from each other they didn't agree on anything and I mean anything anymore. The fame and popularity had clouded their hearts which filled them with the friendship they once had. If one was writing music the other would play their song but neither would allow them to do what they were doing.

It had gotten so bad that their manager had hired a personal therapist for them. So their manager had postponed their interviews and concerts until they could get along again. The therapist showed up and talked to both of them together at first they wouldn't cooperate but they started to loosen up and the last therapy session that they had the two turned around and looked at each other and broke out in tears and ran into each other's arms they cried onto each other apologizing for what they said and done. They had realized that this point that they had gotten the fame and popularity go to their heads.

Months later they hung out going to malls and places to eat and made sure they were extremely disguised. They later decided to stay at the condo. The two canceled all their interviews and concerts and stayed in the condo so they could relax, soak up some sun, take a dip in the pool and watch TV and movies together in the theater room. They enjoyed themselves all they wanted to do was be a music duet but that went terrible so they lived a somewhat" normal" life. They didn't go back to fame until they decided they were ready but for now they lived on the food the food that was there and they relaxed and slept for most of the time.

When they had decided to o back to singing they had found a song that would fit the concert just perfectly the song was called "The Forgiven Heart of Friendship" and this is how it went …"You and I were friends we thought we are friendship would never break but things fogged our hearts making us bitter and mean distancing from each other, hearts broken…then something made us clear to see this should've never be because we know that noting should break or hurt our hearts so when I look back at you and you look back at me we run into each other's arms and cry we love each other because we have a forgiven a heart…ooooo forgiven heart…yes I have a forgiven …a ..a forgiven heart we have a forgiven heart a forgiven heart."

They still had fame and popularity but they didn't let it cloud them again because they work helped and helped each other out and kept their friendship alive. Years past popularity went down usually this would be bad but for Liv and Maya this was a good thing because now they can lay back and relax some. So they went to get a plane ticket to New York so they could live their normal lives once again.


End file.
